


Red Hood and the Creepy Wolf

by MariaSeguroQueNo



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, Crossover, Cute Peter, Good Peter, M/M, Peter Feels, Porn With Plot, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSeguroQueNo/pseuds/MariaSeguroQueNo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale no era quién todos creían.<br/>Bueno, quizás si era tan espeluznante como todos creían, pero tenía sus razones.</p><p>Y digamos que ahora que cierto chiquillo hiperactivo poseído por un demonio japonés casi asesina a la ex-novia/primer amor de su mejor amigo, en cuya pelea casi muere, pasa de todo y decide decir quién es en realidad.</p><p>Todo sencillo... ¿No?</p><p>Solo que la manada descubre un secretillo que el Sheriff desconocía de su mujer. Nada importante, solo que sus cuñados, los tíos favoritos de su pequeño, eran los puñeteros WINCHESTER.</p><p>Vamos que para Peter, todo acababa de comenzar. O empeorar, según se mire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La historia detrás de Creepywolf

Peter Hale no era quién todos creían. 

 

Sí, puede que hubiese matado a su sobrina Laura, pero fue porque su lobo tomo el total control de su cuerpo. La poca humanidad de Peter en esos momentos había sido reducida a un amasijo llorante y deprimente añorando la voz y abrazos de su familia. Una familia que había visto ser devastada y calcinada bajo el fuego de la locura de Kate Argent.

 

Por ello el lobo ansiaba venganza, venganza real y auténtica. Deseaba ver muertos a los causantes de la masacre de su familia. 

 

Lo necesitaba.

 

El Peter humano nunca habría matado a Laura.

 

Y es que Laura, más que una sobrina había sido una hermana para él, ya que solo se llevaban cuatro años. Thalía Hale era la mayor de los hermanos Hale. Con veintiún años se casó con Zachary Jhonson, que adoptó el apellido de su mujer para seguir con la tradición. Un año después tuvieron a Laura Rose-Mary Hale, futura Alpha de los Hale. Sus hermanos Joan, Lewis, Theodor y Julie tenían 16, 13, 10 y 8 respectivamente.

 

Más tarde, en una reunión de clanes, conoció a Carmen Mendoza, una coyote llena de dulzura y pasión. De esta tórrida relación amorosa salió Malia Tate, que debido a que ambos solo tenían quince años, dieron en adopción.

Les dolía, sí, pero según las Leyes Sobrenaturales, esa relación nunca debió suceder.

Por ello su niña debía estar a salvo.

Lamentablemente, Thalía Hale se enteró y les borró la memoria a ambos para que pudieran comenzar de nuevo.

Lo que no sabía nuestro querido creepy, es que el mismo año que nació su sobrina Cora, con la que se llevaba nueve años y medio, había nacido su verdadero compañero.

Un niño que cuando lo conoció apenas sabía hablar sin mezclar inglés, irlandés y polaco. Y con lo rápido que hablaba era aún peor. Pero era amigo de Cora.

 

Años después, Kate Argent mató a la mayoría de su familia. Y el lobo clamó venganza.

Por el momento se olvidó del pequeño Mijźjdrław* Genim Stilinski.

Por el momento...

 

 

 

 

* Se pronunciaría algo así como  Mij(mii)-źjdr(ll argentina/ llider)-ław(uav)


	2. Me alegro de veros, ¿pero podeis dejar de apuntar a Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso, para compensar es un capítulo larguillo. Prometo no tardar tanto en el próximo!!

Sangre. 

Sangre oscura y burbujeante salía sin parar de la herida de bala. Una bala que ardía.

Ardía con un fuego blanco y picante a través de sus entrañas. 

Entonces lo notó.

Notó cómo el Nogitsune moría dentro de él.   
Consumiendose como un tronco en llamas, para acabar siendo cenizas impuras llevadas por el viento.

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! -un rugido llenó el aire. Un rugido lleno de desesperación y horror. Un rugido que hacía mucho que no se escuchaba.  
Todos observaron atónitos como Peter Hale degollaba a los onis restantes con sus garras. Los ojos azul sobrenatural se llenaron con lágrimas al ver a su compañero caer desmayado. 

Un insecto salió de su boca, siendo rápidamente atrapado por Derek y encerrado en la caja de serbal.

-Por favor... -Peter se arrodilló, aún con más lágrimas en sus ojos, al lado del adolescente inconsciente. Metiendo un brazo debajo de sus piernas y otro en sus hombros 

                                    ********

El pitido repetitivo del electro grama estaba poniendo de los nervios a Stiles. Ya bastante tenía con que le tuviesen recluido en ese sitio plagado de malos recuerdos, pero a ver, ¿no podrían dejarle aunque sea su portátil?

No.

El Doctor Dumbar había sido muy claro con ello. Stiles necesitaba calma en su mente para poder recuperarse del "hongo alucinógeno" que había sido obligado a ingerir. 

Hongo alucinógeno. El Nogitsune debe estar revolviéndose en la caja de Serbal en la que estaba encerrado por ser llamado de tal vil manera.

Suspiró y comenzó a rememorar como es que se había metido en eso. Lo único que recordaba era el rugido de Scott por la pérdida de Allison. Bueno, casi pérdida. La joven había conseguido sobrevivir gracias a que el Oni no le atravesó ningún órgano vital –bueno quizás le rasgo un par de intestinos, pero nada que no se pudiese solucionar con un par de horas de quirófano.

La versión oficial es que Stiles había sido secuestrado por unos narcotraficantes que habían sido detenidos gracias a John Stilinski. Pero lamentablemente no pudieron dar con ellos.

Ahora estaba aburrido. MUY aburrido. Por ello, no fue muy descabellado que al mirar hacia la puerta no le se viniesen un par de ideas a la cabeza sobre como escaparse. Quizás curiosear un par de expedientes. O la morgue. Es decir, hasta es más fácil escaparse de ahí que de Eichen House.

Pero algo le detiene.

Una mirada azul cielo le mira desde la oscuridad. Respira lentamente tratando de serenar su corazón el cuál ha decidido ponerse a galopar como un loco. Necesitaba más tiempo antes de enfrentarse a Peter "soy-un-lobo-malo-maloso-sociopata-colgado-por-un-chiquillo-hiperactivo-cuyo-padre-puede-meterme-una-bala-de-acónito-por-el-culo" Hale.

Sí, porque Don Peter Sebatian Timothy Hale, estaba perdido total y locamente por Stiles Stilinski -todos sabemos que no es su nombre real, gracias-.

Ahora volvamos, que se pone interensante.

-¿Peter?¿Qué haces ahí? Porque si quieres matarme de un infarto la puerta también vale, ¿sabes? Digo eres...

-Stiles -Peter intenta callarle

-... un hombre lobo que podría matarme con sus supersigilosos pies. Bueno, ¿a qué debo la inesperada visita desde las sombras tenebrosas de las que has salido?

-Sabes a qué he venido.

-¿A tomar el té? Aunque creo que es un poco tarde ¿no?, porque ¿qué hora es?

-Stiles- Peter acabó los divagues del chico.- Son las dos de la mañana, a la cuál deberías estar durmiendo. Aunque no lo creas, solo vine a vigilar que estabas bien.

-Pe-pero...-el muchacho no fue capaz de decir palabra.

-Stiles, ya te lo dije. No importa si sientes o no algo por mí. Yo seguiré sintiendo lo que siento.-el lobo suspiró y se acercó a la cama. Deseaba tanto besar al castaño ahora que sabía que estaba bien...-

Un suspiro salió de los labios del paciente. Fijó su mirada en la puerta frente a él y se mordió el labio. Dejar salir sus pensamientos... O no... Esa era la inevitable cuestión.

\- No creo que pueda estar contigo. Es decir, no es que no... Ya sabes... Sienta algo por ti... Es que no entiendo como puedes... Alguien puede sentir algo siquiera parecido al amor por mí.

Stiles se mordió el labio de abajo, provocando que el cerebro de Peter se cortocircuitáse. Tomó al menor por la nuca suavemente y con la otra, le hizo alzar la cabeza. Dejó la mano ahí, y usó el pulgar para separar el labio ya dañado por las innumerables veces que había hecho ese gesto, y se acercó. 

-Vuelve a repetir esas palabras, y yo mismo tomaré la amenaza de Derek: te arrancaré la garganta con los dientes.-Con los ojos azules llenos de furia contenida, observó como las pupilas de Stiles se dilataron y un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios.

-Va-vale.

Los labios se sentían calientes, húmedos, con cierto sabor a café, pero no de taza sino de caramelo. Suspiró de nuevo, ahora dentro del beso y lo devolvió con ganas. Pronto sus lenguas se conocieron por primera vez y ya se hicieron adictas al sabor de la otra.

Poco a poco hizo que Peter se sentara en la cama, moviéndose y sentándose encima suya. Mientras tanto las manos de Peter se habían colado en la camiseta del pijama azul claro -porque no iba a llevar su pijama de Batman en el hospital, gracias- y acariciaban su espalda baja en círculos. 

Stiles gimió cuando su cadera se rozó de forma deliciosa con la de Peter, haciendo ir ambas erecciones juntas.   
Peter intentó -sin bromas, de verdad lo intentó- detener el movimiento, pero el adolescente seguía. 

Hormonas adolescentes, valga la redundancia.

-S-Stiles, para...-lo tomó por las caderas parándolo en mal lugar, ya que lo que hizo fue presionar sus penes juntos, haciendo que ambos gimiesen.

-¿P-por qué? ¿N-no te g-gusta? Oh Dios, es eso ¿Verdad? Dios que vergüenza...

-Stiles, simplemente preferiría que la primera vez que explorase tu cuerpo fuera en mi cama. Preferiblemente con todas tus heridas curadas.

Stiles sintió sus orejas enrojecer. Aún se sentía un poco drogado por el beso. Y por los tranquilizantes que le habían inyectado horas antes.  
Observó los ojos de Peter. Casi podía jurar que eran totalmente transparentes, pero se asemejaban más a ventanas algo empañadas.

-¿Sabes?- Peter llamó la atención de Stiles. Se tumbó en la cama -no del todo porque la cama estaba en cuarenta y cinco grados- y tomó las muñecas del chico.- Me gustan tus manos- el susurro sonrojó a Stiles, que por momentos pensaba donde había ido su masculinidad.- Me las imagino atadas al cabezal de mi cama, con unas esposas de piel color azul oscuro. Eso haría que tu piel pareciera más blanca aún. -hizo que Stiles se acercara para susurrar en su oído. Sus manos se posaron en las nalgas del más joven y le apretó tanto hacía él que no podía moverse más. El roce era doloroso pero placentero a la vez.- Escucharte gimotear por que te penetre. Quizás mientras te preparo con mis dedos. O con un huevo dentro. Mirándote desde un sillón con el control remoto en mis manos. Retorciendote. Sí, sin duda preferiría esperar.

El castaño jadeó y movió las caderas. Se sentía muy cachondo. Y la idea de Peter de no hacer nada, pero comentar sus fantasías, no ayudaba mucho.

-¿En serio?-Stiles también sabía jugar a ese juego.- Porque yo...-movió otra vez las caderas, poniéndose recto y mirando desde la altura al mayor.- ... preferiría comertela aquí y ahora. 

Dibujó ondas con las caderas, suspirando sobre la boca de Peter de nuevo, encajando la erección encerrada en los vaqueros del mayor entre sus nalgas.   
-Me pregunto como sabrá. Tal vez a café. O dulce. Te he visto devorar mucha tarta en las reuniones de la manada. 

Sintió como el mayor clavaba sus uñas humanas en sus nalgas. Desabotonó los vaqueros del mayor e irguiendose encima del mayor, bajó los pantalones de pijama lo justo para liberar su culo y su erección y siguió retorciendose entre el agarre de Hale por varios minutos. Tomó su erección y comenzó a masturbarse mientras el mayor seguía resbalandose entre sus nalgas.

Al cabo de un rato, observó como el mayor, soltaba sus manos de su lugar predilecto, y las encerraba en el colchón. Los ojos sobrenaturales lo miraron mientras se corría al mismo tiempo que el castaño. Una vez hecho, aún con las garras,  volvió a tomarle de la nuca para besarle furiosamente.

-No...-volvió a besarle otra vez-...vuelvas...-y otra-...a hacer eso otra vez. 

El mayor se incorporó lo suficiente para tomar un par de pañuelos de la caja de tissues y limpió el semen de ambos como pudo. El menor bostezó y dejó que el mayor lo volviese a tumbar en la cama.

El lobo se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y que la habitación se ventilase.  
Se acercó al castaño y le dió un beso en la frente.

\- Nos vemos en...

-No.- le cortó el menor.- Tumbate conmigo. No me dejes sólo.

El mayor suspiró y se tumbó acomodando a Stiles en su pecho. El lobo en su interior lloriqueó de felicidad al estar tan cerca de su compañero.

                                     *****

Pólvora. Aceite de motor. Peltre. Ozono.

A eso olía el aire cuando un chasquido sonó en el aire.  
Peter abrió un ojo para ver que era lo que había interrumpido su nueva actividad favorita.

Lo primero que vió fue un cañón apuntándole entre ceja y ceja. Más allá del tubo, unos ojos verdes le miraban con furia. Por el rabillo de los suyos pudo ver dos cabelleras castañas, una alta y otra con gabardina.

Stiles, al sentir como el cuerpo bajo él se había tensado, se movió para ver que pasaba. Oh-oh.

-Hey, Tío Dean, Tío Sam, Desconocido Buenorro, ¿cómo es que estáis aquí?

-Tu padre llamó y nos comunicó de que estabas en el hospital. Lo que no entiendo es que hace un maldito hijo de p***, un hombre lobo para ser más precisos, en tu cama contigo..

\- Primero, gracias por venir. Segundo, cómo habéis sabido qué es un hombre lobo. Y por último, está en mi cama porque es mi novio coma así que deja de apuntarle de una p*** vez.

-Es un licántropo, pero no del Homo Lupus que vosotros cazáis Dean,  sino del Homo Lupin. Son distintos. Los habituales surgieron por infección demoníaca, al igual que los vampiros. Este hombre, en cambio, es un nacido de la maldición griega.

Los ojos azules del hombre dejaron de ver al cazador y se fijaron en Hale.  
Dean, después de la explicación, y aún con reticencia, miró a Stiles, y bajó el arma. Sam al mismo tiempo sonrió y se acercó a la cama.

\- Me temo que no nos han presentado. Soy Sam Winchester y el es mi hermano Dean. Somos los tíos de Mij. Él es Castiel Novak, mi cuñado.

-Peter Hale. No tenía ni idea de que los tíos de Stiles fueran, con perdón, los puñeteros Winchester.

Dean sonrió.


End file.
